A Blood-Tipped Fang
by LovesDragons
Summary: Once clans of vampires lived on the Lonely Mountain. But they were chased from their home by Smaug and scattered across the land. Now, with the help of a wizard, vampire from the hills, and a female vampire known to the Company, they will take back their homeland. Bad summary, sorry. Nori/OC, Bilbo/Ori, Dwalin/Bofur, Thorin/Dis, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just an idea i had, big alternate-universe thing which is kind of obvious if you read the summary. I own my OC, not Tolkien's characters, I'm just putting them in new bodies.**_

**_Prologue_**

_Once there was a castle. It stood on the side of a mountain, high above the rest of the world. It sat in a clearing surrounded by a forest, and one could sometimes see the peaks from below. The castle was huge, made of polished black stone, an inhabited by powerful beings. Yes, a clan of vampires lived in that castle. Several manors and large houses dotted the surrounding area, many held their own clan. But the castle was the center of the Lonely Mountain, the castle of Erebor. It was where the Durins ruled, long the kings of Erebor's vampires. The castle housed the Arkenstone, a stone of power, gifted to the vampires by the fae to be used in times of need. It became important to the vampires, and they treasured it greatly._

_ The mountain was a kingdom of its own, and it had an agreement with the cities of Dale, Lake-town, and even distant Bree in the land below it, they would leave the humans alone if the humans left them alone. They reserved the right to prey on any who drew near them, and for the most part fed on the animals surrounding. Sometimes an old human, sick and on his way to death's door, or one who no longer wished to live, would make the journey in to the forest, seeking out a vampire to end their life, for that end could be relatively painless._

_ It was a rocky arrangement. The humans feared the vampires and rightly so, for while vampires would drink the blood of animals they preferred that of humans. Skirmishes arose on occasion and were quickly settled, but with each one the two sides grew more wary of each other._

_ But now Erebor is no more. The manors surrounding it are empty, gathering dust and cobwebs. For the humans had made a deal with a dragon._

_ Now, until the attack, they had no idea it was a dragon. Understand that dragons can take the shape of humans, presenting them selves as sorcerers. The humans thought that they had been dealing with a powerful sorcerer and they were, but almost all sorcerers are dragons in disguise._

_ Now the dragon, Smaug, had a good reason to attack Erebor. All dragons are drawn to precious jewels; they cannot resist the gems, which can also be used to store magic. Vampires to, have a great love for precious stones, as creatures of beauty they are drawn to beauty themselves. And so Erebor had a great many gems. There is also a deep-set hatred between vampires and dragons, the origins of which are unknown. _

_ Smaug drove the vampires from their homes. He attacked during the day, burning great swathes of forest. Then he brought all the gems to the great hall of Erebor and piled them up into a huge mound, basking in their radiance. Many vampires died that day, scattered across the land. The kingdom of Erebor was lost._

_ But this fight is not over. The vampires of Erebor are in hiding now, and they await one to lead them home. For home means everything to a vampire, and though some may travel far and wide, they never lose their love for home and family. And so none of the vampires forgave. And they never forgot._


	2. Chapter 2-A Meeting

_**Like? Don't like? Please say.**_

Vampires were strong and fast, much more so then any mortal. But in a town of humans who have no qualms about killing a vampire, a lone one must be cautious. And Thorin Oakenshield was nothing if not cautious

The Prancing Pony was an inn of good repute but one where shady characters are not uncommon, so that while people may look twice if you cover your face, they won't look a third time. Despite this, Bree was always on its guard, for the Blood-stars, a family of vampires, had moved permanently into the area after the destruction of Erebor. Someone had asked Thorin to meet them there, which was odd but not the worst possible place, otherwise he wouldn't have gone. He went because the letter had mentioned his home, and he was curious.

He took a seat in a corner and ordered a mug of mead to lessen possible suspicion. Vampires had difficulty ingesting anything but blood, but they could learn over time. Thorin had never put much effort into it, and so he had learned to take alcoholic drinks, but little else.

He looked up when someone sat opposite him. An old man from the look of it, with a long grey beard and dusty grey clothes, worn from traveling. He looked harmless, but Thorin could smell the magic on him.

"If I had known a wizard was calling me here, I would not have come alone."

"I understand you are not fond of my kind, that dragons have made you suspicious of magic." The other man replied in an equally low tone. "However, you have nothing to fear from me. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"I have heard of you." Thorin replied, taking a sip of mead. "What does one of the five true wizards want with me?"

Gandalf met Thorin's eyes. "How would you like to take back your kingdom?"

Thorin almost choked on his mead. He set down the mug and eyed the wizard, letting his fangs show in warning. "If you have a suggestion as to how a group of vampires might take a castle back from a fire-breathing dragon, you have my ears."

The wizard smiled. "The Arkenstone. It was a gift from the fae, and imbued with great magic. If you could retrieve it, you could destroy Smaug." The wizard leaned back in his chair. "And likely avenge yourself on the humans as well. Azog the Defiler still serves Smaug. I hear that the two of you have some bad blood between you."

"That's one way to put it." Thorin muttered. "There are a couple of problems. I doubt that the fae did this intentionally, but the Arkenstone can only be wielded by one of both vampire blood and fae blood. The line of Durin can do some healing with it, but no more. That problem can be remedied, I know two vampires like that. But we will, of course, need the stone."

Gandalf nodded. "You know the forest just South of Bree?"

Thorin snorted. "Forest? More like a large glade."

"To one so used to the great woods across the Lonely Mountain, I have no doubt it is. There are some towns there, and a clan of vampires that occasionally preys on them. They live in the seven hills near the woods called the Shire. You should find the doors in the side of the hill, look for the green one furthest South. That is Bag-End. Its occupant I believe will be glad to help once he hears of your plight. And it is a mere day's journey from here. Call those you can and be there, say, the evening after tomorrow." Thorin nodded and stood to leave. "And Thorin? This clan also has fae blood. Diluted over many years, but fae none the less. If the two you know will not help, he can wield it."

"I thank you wizard." Thorin said formally. Again he turned to leave, hope warming his chest for the firs time in centuries.


	3. Chapter 3-In a Hole in the Ground

_**Borys68: This is not a crossover exactly, there's no other story this fits to, I'm just giving them new bodies and making it up as I go. Thank you though, now I know people are reading it.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this, I changed the pairings around but the story line is still the same. Not that there was much of a story line already written. Enjoy!**_

Later that same night, another vampire was out hunting. He stepped silently, eyeing his prey, a lone man. Keen hazel eyes watched the man as he made his way drunk out of the pub. When he was within reach, the vampire grabbed him, pulling him swiftly into the dark ally where he was lurking. Sharp white fangs sank into the man's neck, a hand stifled his cries for help. The man struggled, but he was no match for the angry vampire who steadily filled himself on human blood. When he was done, he dropped the lifeless body to the ground, satisfied.

This man and his friend had killed the vampire's young cousin a couple of nights ago, on the same night when her sister Primula was to be married. On a night that should have been one of the happiest of her life, she had lost one of the things dearest to her. This act of vengeance was for the both of them.

He had waited to long, and the sun was beginning to shine pink in the sky. The vampire growled and ran to his home. Tomorrow or the night after, he'd take care of the other man who had killed his cousin. But for now, Bilbo Baggins would rest.

It was no trouble for Thorin to choose some of his companions. Balin and Dwalin were old friends, his mentor and his brother-in-arms. Oin and Gloin he'd also known for many years. Dori, Nori, and Ori were distant cousins of his, but he knew them to be fiercely loyal. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur of the clan of Ur were another matter. Unlike the rest, they were not of Erebor, but of the mountains in the north. Their family had been killed by humans and there was nothing left for them in the mountains, so they had volunteered to help. Thorin knew them by repute and as some of the others had vouched for them, he welcomed them into the Company.

He wanted to bring Fili and Kili, his nephews, but Dis was being difficult. She refused to let them go if she couldn't. Thorin wanted her to stay, partly to protect her even though she could hold her own in a fight better then Dwalin which was saying a lot, but to lead if he did not return. And other reasons that he hid from himself. It took him half the night to placate her and get her to agree to her sons' depart. If Thorin had not been so relived, his sister was a force to be reckoned with; he would have noticed Dis listening carefully to the directions of their meeting place. The next night the vampires set off, and Thorin went to a meeting of other Erebor vampires, seeking aid.

The vampires, despite some of the tensions running in the group (Nori and Dwalin always had a bit of a rivalry and Bifur was currently annoyed with Dwalin himself), they arrived at the hole together and with no incidents.

Soon the saw rolling hills and in no time at all keen eyes spotted a small round door in the ground. Fili, remembering that their uncle had told them to look for a green door, reminded the others to go past it, this one was light blue. They came across a few green doors and knocked, but either received no answer or were directed further down the hill. Just as some were getting impatient, they spotted another vampire on the path, on which they could smell the fresh blood.

"Excuse me." Balin, always polite, said.

The vampire looked up. He had curly golden hair and a fair face, with nice-looking hazel eyes. His feet were bare, and his clothing simple greens and browns. He was short for a vampire, at least a head shorter then the rest of them.

"Can I help you?" He asked smoothly.

I certainly hope so." Balin replied. "Were looking for a vampire we heard was in these parts, living at Bag-End. Could you possibly direct us to him?"

The vampire gave an amused grin. "I'm sure I could do that." He said, gesturing for them to follow him down the hill. Soon they reached a leaf green door.

"You picked a good time." The strange vampire remarked as he unlocked the door. "Any earlier and you wouldn't have found me."

"So you're who we were sent to seek." Growled Dwalin lowly. Slowly the vampires filed in.

"And I presume you're the group Gandalf told me to expect." The other replied. He lit several candles into the living room along with the fireplace, though they could all see each other almost perfectly in the dim lighting, and turned to them. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bilbo Baggins and I am a vampire of the Shire. At your service." He grinned. "And you are?"

"Pardon me, Master Baggins. Balin, at your service." The white haired vampire smiled warmly. "Allow me to introduce my brother, Dwalin," a rather formidable vampire with dark hair and tattoos across his skull, "Oin and Gloin," one with wholly grey hair and a hearing trumpet, which confused Bilbo as vampires heal quickly and have very good healing, and his red haired younger brother, "Dori, Nori, and Ori," rather proper looking vampire who gave Bilbo a smile, his brother with a rather odd starfish hair-do who slipped into a dim corner, and the youngest with warm, open brown eyes, soft hair, and a journal in his hands, "Bifur and his cousins Bofur and Bombur." One dwarf with a piece of a silver ax in his head, his cousin with a floppy hat and twinkling eyes while his brother was quite large with bright orange hair. "Our leader did not travel with us." He paused as there was a low knock on the door.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "Well that's either him or the wizard." He remarked as he opened it.

It was Thorin. He entered as silent as the other vampires and eyed Bilbo thoughtfully. "Right difficult place you've got to find here." He remarked.

The vampire was handsome, Bilbo could admit, with black hair and blue eyes. Despite that, he was not Bilbo's type. "Perhaps to those who do not know it. To my clan, it is easy." He closed the door and walked back to the living room. "Well, don't stand up on my account gentlemen." The vampires sat swiftly, Bilbo taking the leather armchair by the fire. "Firstly, allow me to offer my condolences for your loss." They nodded sorrowfully, some clenching their fists. "Secondly, allow me to offer you my most willing support in getting it back."

Everyone looked up at him, but then the doorbell rang. Bilbo stood to answer it while the vampires glanced at each other.

Bilbo returned with Gandalf and a figure wrapped in a dark cloak. "Who is this?" Thorin growled.

"Now now brother dear. No need to be rude." The figure said, removing the cloak to reveal the lady Dis. She gave the dumfounded dwarves a wicked grin before fixing a glare on her younger brother. "Did you honestly think I'd let all of you go to reclaim Erebor without me? It's my home to Thorin, so don't even think of saying no."

Thorin looked at his sister, clearly trying to figure out weather or not it was worth the embarrassing scolding he'd get if he tried to argue. Balin and Dwalin, who knew them both well, had always wanted her to come and he could see smug happiness on their faces.

"Who's watching our people?" He sighed, resigned. Balin smiled.

"Ferin of course." Dis replied, sitting down next to Dwalin.

"He's too young."

"He's older then I was when we lost the mountain Thorin." Dis fixed him with another glare and he held up is hands in surrender. Dis turned to Bilbo, who had been watching the interactions with interest.

"You must be our host. " She said with a warm smile. "Lady Dis at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." He replied, politely inclining his head. "So you all mean to retake Erebor." A series of nods. "Any clear idea how?"

Everyone glanced towards Thorin. "We head to the mountains." He said. "It is merely a couple of day's journey away. Once we get there, we will steal the Arkenstone and use it to defeat Smaug."

Bilbo opened his mouth to ask exactly how the latter was supposed to work but Gloin spoke first. "How did the meeting go?"

Thorin shook his head. "No one will come. They call it a fool's errand." Some gave low growls. "However, the Blood-stars promised their aid."

Nori who had been sitting in a corner suddenly leaned forward. "Who?" He demanded.

Thorin frowned, slightly surprised by the normally quiet vampire's outburst. "Nuru of course. He_ is_ the clan leader."

"No, I mean did he'd say he come, or one of his clan?" Nori asked impatiently.

"He said he'd talk to his children. He thought that one, probably both would join us. Why all the interest?"

Nori gave a slightly embarrassed shrug and both of his brothers laughed loudly. "Big brother's still got eyes for Culwen." Ori teased.

"Shut up Ori." Nori grumbled. Some of the vampires grinned, others were slightly surprised. Culwen had been the pride of Erebor, though she had never taken a mate. That Nori was interested in her was unknown to all but his brothers.

"Enough." Thorin said, drawing attention back to himself. "Any more questions?"

"Just one." Bilbo said. "How exactly is the Arkenstone supposed to work, or did no one think about that?"

Gandalf cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. "From what I understand, the Arkenstone channels the will of one who holds it. It should act according to the vampire-fae's whishes, though we should seek out some of the fae who may be able to tell us more." Thorin nodded slightly reluctantly. The fae made him edgy.

Bilbo stood and everyone looked at him. "The night is not yet gone, and I intend to spend it outside. I can give you somewhere to sleep if you need, as I assume we'll be leaving tomorrow night?" Contrary to popular belief, vampires do sleep, though very little.

He raised an eyebrow and Thorin nodded. "If it is cloudy enough we can leave in the morning."

Everyone agreed. Bilbo showed them where they could sleep if they wanted, before heading outside, some of the more curious vampires following him. The others settled into talk and board games that Bilbo had shown them earlier. Thorin gestured for Dis to follow him and slipped into the hallway.

"Don't even try to send me back." She hissed. "It is still my home."

"I know Dis." He whispered. "And I should have known you'd come anyway. I just wanted you safe, and I confess that I worry for Ferin."

Her gaze softened. "He will be fine. He's got advisors we both trust to help him and he has more potential then you realize brother. As for keeping me safe," She drew closer. Thorin felt his breath quickened and he moved backwards until he felt the wall behind him. Dis blocked his escape and whispered in his ear, "You know that's unnecessary, brother mine. I can handle myself, much better then you can." Her cool fingers stroked his wrist lightly and she drew away. "Think on that Thorin." She said, and left.

Thorin groaned and slid down the wall, putting his head in his hands. He hated this, lusting after his own sister. She was beautiful, with the same coal black hair and blue eyes as him, but on her they looked perfect. Relationships between siblings were rare, but not frowned upon by all. However Dis, even before being married, saw him as nothing more then a brother. Her husband had died years ago, but Thorin always knew he had no chance with his sister, and that hurt him.

He stood and retired to one of the rooms Bilbo had shone them. He was a little tired, and he did not want to be so on the road.


	4. Chapter 4-Under the Stars

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been really busy and I've got exams next week so I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter in soon, but i hope to. Hope someone's reading and enjoying this, review please!_**

Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Dwalin followed Bilbo outside. Fili and Kili were racing and wrestling in the grass, enjoying the vibrancy of the night. Bofur and Dwalin were talking, well, knowing those two Bofur was joking and Dwalin was adding in his thoughts, Nori was leaning against a small tree atop the hill fiddling with something in his hands, staring out into the night while his younger brother sat above Bilbo's doorway, drawing something in his book.

Bilbo watched them all for a moment before sitting next to Ori. The younger vampire didn't seem to notice him, his focus on the town below as he sketched the roofs and chimney smoke.

"That's very good." Said Bilbo.

Ori looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." He eyed Bilbo for a moment. The cool wind pushed the vampire's curly hair away from his face, revealing his slightly pointed and pierced ears. "What kind of stone is that, if I may ask?"

Bilbo reached up and touched his earring. "This?" Ori nodded. "It's green jade." He took it off and handed it to Ori. The design was simple, just a green stone hanging from a gold hook. Ori, used to the more flashy and ornate styles of Erebor, liked its simplicity. It suited Bilbo somehow, green as the hills which surrounded them.

"It's pretty." He said, returning it to Bilbo. "I've heard of jade, but there's none in Erebor. Doesn't it come in white as well?"

Bilbo grinned. "Yes." He pushed up his sleeve to show Ori a white bracelet on his wrist, carved from a single stone. "But we don't have it here either. There aren't any stones in the Shire except for amber, so we trade with other vampires or get them from merchants." He eyed Ori thoughtfully. Up close he was only a little bit taller then Bilbo. He kept pushing his brown hair behind his ears, but it slipped out and fell in front of his face, framing his brown eyes. There was an amethyst ring on one hand with a matching bracelet, and his journal, as Bilbo had noticed earlier, had a large piece of amethyst on the cover, but his clothing was modest for a vampire, simple black leggings and a purple shirt. Bilbo liked the looks of the young vampire, he reminded him of some of his quieter, though rather intelligent, cousins.

Ori had started on another sketch, and Bilbo leaned over to look. "Hold still." Ori said. "I can't draw you properly if you keep moving."

Bilbo seemed slightly shocked. "You're drawing me?" Ori nodded and Bilbo grinned. "I'll want to see that latter." Ori smiled and continued drawing. They sat in silence for a few minutes until an owl flew overhead, turning in the air before landing on Bilbo's shoulder and startling Ori.

Bilbo however was unsurprised. "Hello Minerva. I hope your hunt was as successful as mine?" The owl made a soft sound and nibbled at his ear. "Well that's good. I'd like you to meet Ori. We'll all be going on an adventure soon, how do you like that?"

The owl turned to stare at Ori, who stared back. It looked like a barn owl, though slightly larger then average, but it had the same customary golden wings and white underbelly. Its large golden eyes met Ori's before it made another sound, not a hoot, for unlike most owls barn owls do not hoot, then hopped over to Ori's shoulder and nibbled his ear before hopping to the ground.

"She likes you." Bilbo said as he stroked Minerva's feathers. Ori reached out and touched the soft feathers as well.

"She's a beauty." Minerva preened. "How do you understand her?"

Bilbo leaned back. "There are fae birds. Minerva, like me, is a mix, her father a fae owl and her mother a normal barn owl. The Tooks, the side of my family with fae blood, has long known the fae language, and Minerva speaks it, so we talk. She is my life long friend; I've known her since I was just a youngling." He glanced back at the other vampires and spotted Nori sitting in the same place, looking worried.

"So your brother likes Culwen."

Now Ori grinned broadly. "If he doesn't, I'm a dragon. Do you know her?"

Bilbo shrugged. "All of us in the Shire know the Blood-stars. You know that the house they're living in now has been in their family for a long time?"

Ori nodded. "They used to go there in the summer every now and then."

"Well, it's not that far from here, and it's best for vampires to get along with each other, hmm?" Ori nodded again. Wars between vampires were nasty. "Did you know her well?"

"Well enough to get a good idea of her personality, which is not that difficult." They both grinned. "She's fiery. I don't know your brother well enough to guess if they'll be a good match, which is what you were getting, wasn't it?" Ori looked slightly embarrassed but met Bilbo's eyes squarely. "I do know this; she never seemed to enjoy herself much here. Always said that she was missing a friend of hers back home. Might have been your brother."

"It probably was. Nori and Culwen have known each other since they were born. They got into so much trouble together, it drove Erebor itself mad. They were worse then those two." He pointed at Fili and Kili. "They spent so much time together, hunts, crafting, pranks; don't even get Dori started on the pranks, for all of our sakes." He looked down sadly. "After Erebor fell, Culwen's family came down here to stay. They were some of the few that had anywhere to stay after Smaug attacked. Eventually we all found somewhere to settle. But Culwen, she started wandering. We haven't seen her in, oh; I think a century or so. Nori was always distant when her family went away for summer, he's gotten more so now that she's vanished."

Bilbo nodded. "She hasn't been here for that century either. Perhaps it is her way of conquering her loneliness, though it seems an odd method." Ori nodded in agreement, and they both looked up as Nori sat down next to them.

"Vampires forgetting how good vampire hearing is." He said dryly with a raised eyebrow. "You two do know I can hear you, right? And who's the owl?"

"Minerva, Nori. Nori, Minerva. She's my friend, a half fae owl." Nori nodded, receiving the same staring treatment from Minerva before the owl allowed him to pet her. Bilbo smiled. "Seems she likes you to, that's both good and unusual. Normally, she doesn't like other people." He gestured towards Nori's hands. "What have you got there?"

Nori looked down, only just realizing that he had been fingering his half piece of geode. It was attached to a thickly braided cord that was tied around his wrist, and he had gotten into the habit of twisting it between his fingers when he was nervous or worried. "Just a piece of geode."

"Do you know where the other half is?" Bilbo asked.

The brothers looked at him. "Why?" Ori asked for the both of them.

Bilbo shrugged. "In away, geodes are a bond of friendship. See, there is an energy between the two halves of a geode that remains linked if shared between friends. They also hold feelings, no wait, that's wrong." He frowned briefly. "What they actually do is remind someone what it's like to have a certain feeling. It can be simple, remembering to relax, to eat, or just to smile. Or they can have a memory attached to them. May I?" He asked, reaching towards the stone. Nori hesitated, eyeing Bilbo warily, than glanced at his little brother, who nodded. Nori slowly extended his hand, letting Bilbo gently hold the stone between his fingers, but not removing it from his wrist.

Bilbo smiled the moment he touched the stone. "It's remnant of my fae ancestry, being able to sense the feelings in things." He explained. "It works a lot better with plants, and you'd be surprised by the things they remember, but sometimes if the emotions are really strong I can do the same with crystals. And this stone is happy Nori. It is _so_ happy; it's practically bursting with joy and no small amount of love. It's old to, and I don't think the feelings attached have ever faded. I don't know how you seem so gloomy, this is literally bleeding calm into you, it wants you to be happy."

Nori smiled tenderly, a smile Ori had only ever seen directed at him. "I've had this for centuries now, since I was a child." He said softly. "The person who has the other half, well, we strung them onto cord for each other after we found the broken stone. Only she had her's on a necklace." Neither of the other vampires asked who "she" was, they could guess. "As to why I seem gloomy master Baggins, I can't answer that for you well. I just have a bad feeling. I think something awful has happened."

It was not a pleasant thought with which to start this journey, and as Bilbo watched the blood-red sun rise in the sky as the vampires returned inside, he could not help but worry that Nori was right.


	5. Chapter 5-Culwen

**_I just saw Battle of the Five Armies and it is AWESOME! Peter Jackson did a good job. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's been a while. Please, please review._**

The morning was too bright for vampires, but the afternoon was cloudy enough for them to run to the forest. Once in there, it didn't matter how sunny it was, the thick leaves kept the forest dim even on the brightest days. The vampires moved through the trees with the customary silence of their kind, except for the talking. Bilbo was deep in discussion with Ori, telling him about the Shire and especially about amber. The young vampire seemed fascinated by the honey-colored jewel. Bilbo had shown him an amber pendent, which had belonged to his father, and after witnessing the allure it had to Ori, told him he could keep it. Ori had protested, but not very much, and now was wearing the stone around his neck while talking to Bilbo.

"Say Ori." Muttered Bilbo. "Do you know why Bifur is glaring at Dwalin?"

"No clue. But I don't think I've seen him say anything nice to the other in a while. Then again, he doesn't say much at all."

This led to Bilbo asking about Bifur's injury, and Ori had told him that it had happened when the Ur clan had been attacked by humans. Bilbo learned that all but Bifur and his cousins had died in that attack and he grieved silently for the loss of a clan, however small.

They never went to close to the edge of the forest as few of the Company could stand the sunlight for more then a few minutes, and if Minerva had not been scouting ahead, they would not have left till sunset dimmed the land.

But she was, and that is most fortunate. For the owl came back to Bilbo with a screech that heralded bad news, and before even landing she told him what she had seen. Bilbo's eyes widened.

"They're burning a vampire over in Bree."

There was a moment of shock before everyone erupted into sound.

"Quiet!" yelled Thorin. They hushed, staring at him. "Myself, Balin, Oin, Nori, Bofur, Dwalin, and Dis will go to Bree." He said, naming those who could best deal with sunlight. "The rest of you stay here, and hunt a bit for yourselves. Be careful." Nods.

"I'll come to." Said Bilbo. "I can handle the sun." Thorin nodded, and the now eight vampires slunk of towards Bree.

Once they were out of the trees Thorin said "Run!" and there were eight blurs running across the land.

When Gandalf said a day's journey from Bree, he meant several hours at walking pace, assuming that the vampires would began a little farther out then Bree itself. But running was much quicker and the vampires were in Bree in a matter of minutes.

"No guards." Dis noted. "Perhaps everyone inside is watching the spectacle."

"No, they're hiding behind the gates with silver knives in case any vampire attempts a rescue." Bilbo said. They stared at him. He shrugged and pointed to Minerva, who was circling ahead. "Minerva told me."

They eyed him curiously except for Nori, who already knew about Bilbo's fae owl. "How many?"

"Five. That small number's an insult."

"While when you consider how bright it is." Oin muttered, glaring at the sun. The clouds were much less on this side of the forest. "It's to hot."

Dis grinned. "I'll distract them. You boys go through the gate. Where is the vampire Bilbo?"

"Center of town. Minerva thinks they'll be lighting the fire soon."

"Well then we'd best hurry." She said, and before Thorin could object she ran a little further down the gate, gave a running start, and vaulted over.

The others heard yells and stomping feet. Thorin pulled at the chains holding the gate shut, they snapped. Rushing through they saw Dis fighting the men. One lay at her feet, neck snapped.

"Help her." He nodded at Balin and the old vampire nodded. Normally there would have been no concern, five men were no trouble for a vampire, particularly Dis, but the silver weapons were a cause for worry. Thorin watched Balin slam a soldier into a wall, his strength not lessened by age, before leaving.

Halfway to the center someone gave a terrible scream, which Thorin was sure would be heard by the rest of his company.

"They've started burning!" Bilbo yelled.

"Run. Run now!" Thorin said, and they ran.

At the outside of the crowd before them they stopped. The center of town was open space, and filled with people. In the middle was a platform surrounded by oiled wood, Thorin had smelled the oil from the gate, but now gleeful orange flames were rising, hiding the figure chained to a post in the middle.

"Nori, Dwalin, and Bofur, roofs. The rest of us will go through the crowd. Wait for my whistle. We aren't sticking around; we get the vampire and get out. Understand?" They nodded. "Then go!"

Thorin turned back to the fire while the figure let out another scream. The flames and smoke were too thick, he couldn't identify them. Even his keen eyes could only see the customary pale skin of their kind. It wasn't until Nori got onto a roof and was able to see clearer that they knew.

"Culwen!"

Thorin whistled, loud and shrill. He figured he might as well, guessing that Nori would leap no matter what he did. And he was right; the auburn-haired vampire had jumped from the roof a split second before his whistle, landing just in front of the platform. Thorin could see him fighting madly.

The others darted into the crowd, Dwalin and Bofur leaping from the roofs. Humans screamed and ran, and the vampires let them. They weren't the problem. The guards were.

Each guard was carrying a silver knife and seemed to have a decent idea how to use it. Silver slowed the healing process and burned to the touch. Contrary to popular belief, vampires were very much alive; they were just nearly impossible to kill and lived a very long time, which had given them the title Undead. Thorin hoped they would be careful; sliver through the heart could kill. And there were a lot of guards. One came at him and he joined the fray.

Bofur thought as he threw a soldier into a wall that it was good so many of them were used to fighting defensively. Incredibly strong and fast, most vampires were used to overpowering their foe. But a human who knew how to fight could get in a good enough strike to kill and knowing how to fight defensively was good. He had learned that the hard way.

Spotting a soldier creeping up behind Dwalin, who had his hands full, Bofur charged. The soldier raised a knife only to be pushed aside by Bofur. The silver blade struck his side instead, but he didn't scream. He gave a grunt of pain and sank his teeth into the human's neck, drinking. The human squirmed beneath the vampire but was no match for Bofur's strength.

Dis and Balin looked at the battle, wondering why there were so many soldiers, before jumping into the fray.

Oin was mostly deaf to the noise, the result of a spell that had been interrupted and gone wrong by the cursed dragon. But that did not impair his fighting ability. If a soldier runs at you with a silver knife, you don't get stabbed. Simple as that. At least, that's what he often heard Dwalin say. Pain went up his leg, the dying act of the man he had crushed and thought for dead. Wincing, he quickly checked the wound. It wasn't bad, but being caused by silver meant that it would take some time to heal.

Bilbo was enjoying himself. He had not fought in a group for the longest time. He'd forgotten how much he loved it.

Dwalin tried to keep an eye on everyone while he was fighting. Dis had joined Thorin; Balin was fighting near Oin, the two oldest looking out for each other. Oin was bleeding, but on his feet. Bilbo was fighting two men and grinning while that huge owl of his attacked the face of one soldier. Nori was climbing the platform; the guards at the base lay dead. Culwen, for he now knew it to be her, cried out in pain once more. He admired her effort to keep quiet. And Bofur, where was Bofur?!

He turned around wildly, looking for the hatted vampire. He spotted him leaning against a wall crumbling from the large number of armored men slammed into it, eyes half closed. Dwalin moved toward him, not noticing the soldier who crept up behind him. He did see Bofur's eyes snap open, saw him pick up a fallen brick in his hand and throw it at his face. He ducked and it struck the human behind him.

He stared at the other vampire, who grinned. "Watch your back." The wall creaked.

Dwalin pulled him away from the wall before it fell. "You to."

Bofur kicked one of the loose stones. "Shoddy workmanship." They grinned at each other before more soldiers interrupted.

Nori scrambled towards Culwen. She hung limp by silver chains, burning in the flames. He noticed that the post she was tied to also had iron wrapped around it, and he growled. Culwen's fae blood made her unique, silver would not burn her but it would bind her, while iron would not bind her but it would burn her. He steeled himself and walked through the fire.

It burned fiercely and he felt his body healing at the same time. Most uncomfortable. He knew he couldn't break the silver chain so he ripped it off the post. He slung one of Culwen's arms over his shoulder and pulled her out of the flames. She was semi conscious and he felt her hand grip his briefly in reassurance.

Thorin saw Nori and Culwen emerge from the flames and gave another piercing whistle. The vampires pulled back and ran, holding back their speed so that Nori, who was supporting Culwen, would not have to struggle. Bilbo paused at the gate and Minerva flew to his shoulder.

"Find the Blood-stars mansion then come back to me." With a screech she was gone and Bilbo ran with his fellow vampires back to the forest.


	6. Chapter 6-A Company of Sixteen

**_Hope you like it. Please, PLEASE review._**

The sun was beginning her descent into the horizon when they returned to the camp. The rest of the vampires looked up, eyes searching for their kin. Fili and Kili went to their mother and uncle, who smiled at them. Bifur went straight to Bofur while Bombur smiled faintly, Dwalin grunted as he was pushed aside. Oin shook of Gloin and bullied Bofur into sitting to look at the cut on his side. Ori went to Bilbo after eyeing his brother, but Dori went to Nori as he leaned Culwen against a tree.

Oin put a cream on Bofur's side and, at the other's insistence, his own leg to neutralize the effect of the silver. "Any one else injured?" He said loudly.

Some of them had small burns from the silver but nothing major. Nori spoke up. "You need to look at Culwen."

All the vampires turned to her as Oin bustled over. Culwen herself hadn't moved from the place where Nori had put her. She sat perfectly still, head bowed, hands clasped in front of her. Her long red-orange hair, the exact color of fire, concealed her face. She remained completely unresponsive as Oin lifted one of her hands.

"We need to get these manacles off."

"Leave that to me." Gandalf said, striding forward. He held her wrists gently in his hands and murmured a spell. They fell off with a soft click and Nori threw them swiftly into the trees.

Culwen still did nothing; her hands fell in front of her. Oin lifted her head to check her face, but her head dropped when he let go. She remained still throughout his examination. Finally he sighed and stood back. "A few cuts and iron burns which are healing. She needs to eat."

"Here" Bombur walked forward. "Dis went with Fili and Kili to get food while you were checking everyone Oin." He held forth a live rabbit, gripping it tightly to keep it from escaping. Oin looked around, the others had already fed or were finishing, a rabbit had been found for everyone. He took the rabbit while Dori brought one for Nori and Bombur got a third for Oin himself.

Culwen took the rabbit Oin offered her without hesitation and sank her teeth into its neck as it bucked wildly. Its struggles ceased rapidly as she drank. Oin and Nori fed as well, and when the three of them were done, Bombur took the now lifeless bodies and left them a short ways away from camp, leaving them for any hungry scavenger looking for a meal. They needed only blood, they saw no point in wasting the meat.

Culwen looked up for the first time. Like the other vampires, her skin was deadly pale. She had a finely sculpted face and her ears were slightly pointed, a trait from her fae mother. He almond-shaped eyes were the exact color of liquid gold, and they shone now, framed by her slightly curly, flaming hair. She spoke, and her voice was cracked with pain.

"My family is dead."

The vampires were silent. Some of the younger ones sat down in shock. The Blood-stars had been one of if not the strongest clan, it seemed almost impossible that a group of mere humans could defeat them.

"What happened?" Thorin asked.

Culwen swallowed. "Azog has an allied with Smaug. He is seeking out the rest of Erebor's vampires. His men were in Bree, why do you think there were so many? Blog led the charge against my family." Thorin swore silently, Azog cane from a line of vampire hunters and he had a vendetta against Erebor vampires, especially Durin's line. Culwen closed her eyes briefly in pain before opening them. "I arrived to find my brother's head nailed to the wall and his body hanging from the rafters. There was a silver knife in his heart. Father was inside, pinned to the floor by a sword. My mother was with him. She lived long enough to tell me what had happened, than she stopped fighting. The five others there were dead as well. I don't think the house is anymore then brunt wood and stone now. I went after Blog, and it didn't end well." She gave a faint smirk. "I suppose I'm lucky it was a public burning, otherwise Minerva wouldn't have seen."

Bilbo's eyes widened. Culwen shrugged. "I'm half fae, remember? I can talk to her just as well as you." Said owl landed on Bilbo's shoulder and nibbled his ear. Nori gripped Culwen shoulder, a sign of comfort, and she let him. Her luminous eyes fell back on Thorin. "Mother also told me what you planned to do. You're taking back our home. I want in, and I want Blog's head."

Thorin grinned. "No one here would begrudge you."

Dis stood. "We should keep moving. If we don't stop during the day, we can make it to Rivendell before the next sunset." Her brother nodded. Everyone stood and continued their long walk.

Nori fell into pace with Culwen. She trudged at the back of the line, hands stuck in her pockets, not looking at anyone. Silence, he knew, was her way of grieving.

"I'm sorry."

She stopped. "Thank you." She whispered. Impulsively she turned and hugged him tight, he returned the embrace willingly. "I've missed you these long years Nori."

"I've missed you to." He said, burying his face into her hair. For a short time they stood there, simply enjoying the other's presence, neither telling the other the three words that were on their mind.

Bilbo looked back and saw them walking together in companionable silence. He smiled; his keen eyes could pick out half of a geode hanging from a braided cord around Culwen's neck


	7. Chapter 7-Walking

**_Sorry it''s been a while. It's a bit of a filler chapter, though it ended up a lot longer then I expected. Hope you like it. Please, PLEASE review._**

Walking:

Rivendell was quite a ways from Bree, and as the vampires walked under the rapidly darkening sky they talked quietly to each other. All but Gandalf, who eavesdropped and wasn't ashamed to admit it, not that he was caught. There was, after all, little else to do.

Thorin was talking to Balin. The two were trying to remember everything they knew about the Arkenstone. They both could remember it's appearance clearly, a perfect sphere, clear white, but filled with pale swirls of color that were ever moving, like currents of paint captured within glass.

"Be polite when we get to Rivendell." Balin warned Thorin. "I know the Fae make you uncomfortable, they give me the shivers to. But that's no reason to be rude, as you tend to be whenever something unnerves you." The young king nodded. Balin was right, as he usually was.

Oin and Gloin were speaking with Bilbo about gemstones.

"Erebor had the most magnificent jewels." Gloin sighed. "Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, we found them along with platinum and gold and made the most beautiful jewelry. My wife, Gwyn built an incredible tree three feet high out of platinum." Not all vampires crafted jewelry, but the work of the ones that did was unparalleled. "Tiny emeralds formed the leaves, sapphire and topaz were the flowers. She lost it when Smaug came, curse him. She was so upset about."

"I understand." Bilbo said. "I thought I'd lost a craft of mine once. As I told Ori, the Shire has no jewels aside from amber, though we all have a certain fondness for jade. Anyway, I made a carving of Minerva out of jade. It was about as tall as my hand, soft green and white in color. Pretty good for one of my earliest carvings. Anyway, one of my little cousins, Esmeralda, took it. I was in a panic, you know what it's like I'm sure, when you've lost something you've made." The two vampires nodded, clearly remembering Gwyn's grief over losing her precious tree. "Well, we found it eventually. I did let Esmeralda keep it though, after scolding her. She loved it so much."

Fili and Kili were talking to each other about Culwen, trying to remember all they knew about her. They had been born about fifty years after the fall of Erebor. As the youngest after them, Ori, was a century older they were the only ones that had no memory of Erebor, aside from Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur who were from the Blue Mountains, and thus of Culwen, who had become a wanderer after its fall. They remembered her visits though, which had been few. They very distinctly remembered the time a particularly unpleasant vampire from the Iron Hills had been struck by a hidden individual with cow dung and, for some reason, potatoes. They had heard their mother and Thorin guess it was Culwen, though no one was certain.

Bifur was walking with Bombur signing in the sign language of the vampires, used during hunts as to startle nothing, or to hold, as they were, conversations without the risk of others overhearing.

**I know you don't like him, but he's not a bad sort. **Bombur signed. **And I'm sure he won't hurt my brother.**

**I don't think he's good enough for my cousin. **Bifur returned fiercely. They were talking about Dwalin, who both could see liked Bofur, who was all that was left of their family. It was why Bombur could understand Bifur's over protectiveness, but only to a point.

The subject of their conversation, Dwalin, had moved into conversation with Dori and Ori. The brothers had been telling stories to each other about Nori and Culwen's escapades in Erebor. Dori looked as if he'd bust a blood vessel just thinking about some of their pranks.

Ori burst out laughing, causing heads to turn briefly towards the group when Dwalin said "Don't forget what happened to Dain when he insulted Nori." This time Dori grinned to. He had not heard about Dain's insult to his little brother until later, and he had taken his own revenge when he heard, but apparently the king had called him a 'fangless jerk' in front of a gathering of vampires after Nori had refused to fetch the king food, disliking being called a servant. Jerk was nothing, but fangless, or soft-toothed, was perhaps the greatest insult one could give a vampire. And Nori hadn't even done anything wrong really! Dain was just an arrogant bastard who thought everyone beneath him. No one liked him, these sixteen even more so after learning that he had refuse to help Thorin. But back to the story. Culwen been there, and furious for her friend's sake, had punch Dain in the face, sending him flying into the wall twenty feet away. In front of about thirty other vampires. Les then a day after after, she had dyed his hair bright red by way of putting die in his hair oils, upended a barrel of dung over his head, and stolen two of his rings, ones he was particularly fond of though Culwen had confided to the Ri's that she thought them gaudy and ugly. She would have done more, but Dain had apologized to Nori so she stopped, with Nori and her family's persuasion of course. She had never apologized, nor denied pranking the king. The three laughed even harder as Ori tried to imitate the shocked look on Dain's face when Culwen had punched him.

Nori was walking beside his friend Bofur, and currently enduring the teasing that came with being in love, though he denied it. "I'm not."

"Yes you are. You still, how did yer brother put it? Have eyes for Culwen. Ye keep turning to look at her when you think no one sees." Bofur grinned broadly. "I'll give you this, she is a beauty. Possibly the most beautiful lass this side of the world."

Nori gave a melancholy sigh, then a thought came to him and he grinned slyly. "Do you find her more beautiful then a certain muscular-"

Bofur clamped a hand over Nori's mouth with a glare. "Shut up." He hissed. The slightly smaller vampire looked up, eyes twinkling. Bofur removed his hand before the other bit it. "I said lass. I never said anything about lads." He muttered, staring at Dwalin. Vampires were incredibly strong, Dori and Culwen the strongest he'd ever met, but they tended to be on the slim side, few were as muscular as Dwalin. Bofur didn't know why he found muscles so attractive, but it drew him to Dwalin like a moth to flame. "Yer aren't going to tell him, are you?"

Nori grinned. "Not unless you keep teasing me." They chuckled.

Culwen and Dis were having a, I suppose you could call it a girl talk, at the very back of the column. They were the only females there, and it was nice to talk to another woman. Culwen found it particularly enjoyable; it allowed her to think about something other then her family and enemy.

"So you still like Nori, don't you?" Dis grinned.

"And what about you and Thorin?" Culwen shot back. "I can see you teasing him. You keep brushing him and leaving before he sees you."

Dis sighed. She had loved her younger brother for a long time, since she was a young girl in Erebor. She'd thought it died when she'd married Vili, but it returned in full force after his death. Not to say that she hadn't loved Vili, oh no. She had, just not as much as she loved Thorin. "What of it?"

"It's cruel. Funny, but cruel."

Dis gave a smile that was all fang. "I'm simply trying to get him to notice that I feel the same way he does.

Culwen gripped her shoulder tightly. "We are going after Smaug, Azog and Blog, You know how many of our kin have fallen at their hands." Grief returned to her eyes but her voice stayed steady. "We to may very well die. Immortals, short on time. Talk to him." She let go.

Dis rubbed her shoulder where her friend had grabbed her. "And what of you?" she whispered softly. "I can see how much you love Nori. Why not take your own advice?"

Culwen sighed, fiddling with her geode necklace. Not for the first time, Dis wondered why, out of all the gorgeous gems she had owned before Erebor's fall, that one was Culwen's favorite. "We've known each other for so long, it would be, awkward." She said lamely.

"Awkward?! I'm in love with my brother!" Dis hissed. Then she pulled back, staring into Culwen's gold eyes. "You're afraid." She looked down. Dis grabbed her chin and forced the other vampire to look in her eyes, though Culwen was slightly taller then her. "You're afraid he won't want you."

Culwen jerked her head away. "You aren't. How are you not?" She whispered, confirming Dis's suspicion. She shrugged.

"I can see my brother wants me. I want him. No fear, hence my game. We'll get there eventually." However, Culwen was still in a fragile sate though she hid it well and it wouldn't due to push her. "We've fallen behind. Come on. Let's talk of lighter things." The two caught up with the others quickly, as Thorin turned to check that everyone was keeping up.

"Don't get lost girls!" He called.

Dis smirked. "I leave that to you, brother dearest." She replied. The Company laughed, Thorin turned quickly to hide his slight blush. Balin saw however, and grinned to himself. He wouldn't need to help the siblings get together if this kept up. The vampires continued on through the night in high spirits.

_**Bilbo actually does have a cousin named Esmeralda Took. She is also Merry's mother.**_


	8. Chapter 8-Rivendell

**_Sorry it''s been a while. Here's Rivendell and one couple getting together. Hope you like it. Please, PLEASE review._**

Rivendell:

Rivendell was a huge area with little beings. The Fae were tiny after all though they could grow to the size of a human if they so chose. Culwen's mother had spent most of her time this size when she had married Nuru. Now Culwen would have to tell her mother's family of her death.

Thorin stopped at the river. It was huge, and dropped off into a series of waterfalls of varying sizes. With the sun just beginning to rise, it seemed golden-orange. "I thought you said Rivendell was here Culwen."

"It is." The red-haired vampire pushed past Thorin and walked into the river. "Rivendell is the river and a good deal of the surrounding lands. Follow me."

The vampires hesitantly walked into the river until the water rose up to their waists. The current was strong, and some slipped a bit on loose stones.

"Brace yourselves." Culwen said, laying her palms flat against the surface of the flowing river and closing her eyes.

Ori felt himself falling, than suddenly his feet met stone. His knees buckled and he started to fall, but hands grabbed his arms before he did. He looked up into Bilbo's twinkling hazel eyes.

"Careful there." He pulled the taller vampire up. "Culwen, you could have taken us through the back door."

Culwen gave the first grin anyone had seen on her face since Bree. She and Bilbo had been the only ones not to at least stumble. "Where's the fun in that?"

"True. But let's go out by the back door, I hate the feeling of soaring upward."

Culwen ignored him. They were in a huge underground cavern. Light shone from luminous toadstools, illuminating dripping moss and gleaming stalactites. "My mother's people were water fae. Fae of the plants have been watching us for a long time. They are your ancestors, am I right Bilbo?" The curly-haired vampire nodded. "But my family, they live here."

Behind rocks, moss, and other such things, faces emerged. Pale, translucent skin and slightly webbed hands with huge, dark eyes and pointed ears, glossy wings and dark hair, the water fae were about six inches tall. Some wore gauzy clothes, and some wore none at all. Several of them darted towards the vampires, clustering around Culwen and Bilbo in particular. Both their hair and wings flowed like they were under water.

Suddenly two fae grew in midair, their limbs stretching towards the ground. A moment later, they stood, a little taller than the average human. One was male, with long brown hair and a stern face. The other was female. Her black hair curled to her waist and her smile was kind. She looked slightly familiar to Thorin. They wore robes of some sort of gauzy fabric and their eyes were grey and had the exact same almond shape as Culwen's, who was smiling.

"Grandfather. Aunt." She said warmly as the two embraced her.

"It has been far too long since you have visited Rivendell child." The male said gently, tucking a lock of Culwen's fiery hair behind her ear. "I sense you have much to tell us."

Culwen's gaze turned sad. "And none of it good."

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf spoke.

"Ah Mithrandir. It has been long since you visited us as well. And what miscellaneous company do you bring this time?"

"This is Thorin, son of Thrain." Gandalf said gesturing for Thorin to approach. He did and bowed his head to the Fae, who returned the gesture. "He is the king of Erebor, and seeks to reclaim it."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Come." He guided them to the area near the waterfall. Cool drops sprayed on their faces. The group sat. "Why come here?"

"We believe that the Arkenstone could be used to help us defeat Smaug." Thorin said. "As it was made by your people, we hoped that you would be able to tell us how it could be used."

Elrond frowned thoughtfully. "First, either Culwen or Bilbo would have to use it. Welcome back by the way Master Baggins." Bilbo smiled. "And it must be in contact with the bearer as well as the target, or at least something belonging to the target. Other than that, it is mostly will and precision."

"What do you mean, precision?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"You could not say, simply ask the Arkenstone to kill Smaug. Nothing will come of that. You could will it to heal someone, but in an act such as this, it must be precise. I would advise asking it to strike Smaug and aim it at a venerable area, like his eye for example. The stone emits a ray of hot light that can be used to kill. Will the stone to do that, and Smaug will die. If you can, take some time to familiarize yourself with it. The Arkenstone will not allow just anyone to wield it."

"Thank you." Thorin replied gruffly.

Elrond turned to the waterfall, than called out "Lindir!" A fae zoomed up to the fae lord. "The sun has risen, it is too bright for you to be out comfortably I expect." Thorin nodded grudgingly. "Lindir will show you to a place you can stay for the day." The vampires stood, Lindir flew slowly in front, leading them further into the cave. "Now Culwen, what is it you need to tell us?"

A moment later, the vampires heard a long, drawn-out wail. Gandalf sighed sadly. "The woman, Arwen, was Arava's younger sister." Comprehension dawned in their eyes. Arava had been Culwen's mother. Thorin realized now why he'd found Arwen familiar, she look a lot like her sister but for her hair, Arava's hair had been red, though it had not the same flame-like quality as her daughter's.

"You can stay here." Lindir said. He had led them to a cave large enough for everyone to use. "There are some small pools that way, which you can use for bathing if you wish. I strongly recommend it." He zoomed away.

"Oh so we stink." Gloin grumbled. "This whole place smells like fish."

"Water fae happen to eat almost nothing but moss, fungi, and fish, so that is not surprising." Bilbo said dryly. "And I don't know about you, but I find the idea of a bath quite welcome. Maybe I'll take one later."

Later found Bilbo deep in conversation with Ori, who was sketching the cavern between words. Bofur approached them. "Have you lads seen Dwalin?"

"I think he went exploring down that chamber." Nori said, appearing like magic behind Bofur. The hatted vampire shrugged and headed for the chamber Nori had pointed out. Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

"That leads to the bathing chambers. Dwalin went there to take a much needed bath." An argument with Dis had lead to the vampire being shoved into a pile of fresh wolf dung, so Lindir's comment had been entirely accurate in his case.

"I know." Nori said with a wicked grin.

"You shouldn't play matchmaker Nori. That's Balin's job." Ori said without looking up. Nori's laughter echoed through their small cave.

Bofur trudged down the small corridor. The air was damp and glowing mushrooms lit the way. He reached the chamber and froze.

Dwalin was standing in a pool, with his back to the other vampire, perfectly naked. Bofur stared at his muscled back; licking his lips nervously and feeling himself grow hard as he watched the other move about the pool.

He made to leave, being found would be embarrassing to put it mildly, but his foot struck a loose stone which skidded across the floor and hit the wall with a soft sound.

Dwalin whipped around catching sight of Bofur who froze again. Dwalin raised an eyebrow as he looked at the other, smirking and moving closer. "See something you like, Bofur?"

The words were spoken before he even knew he was going to speak. "And if I do?"

Dwalin's smirk broadened as he got out of the water. "It would make me very happy." He said, than kissed Bofur roughly.

Bofur moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to the other. They battled briefly for dominance, Dwalin won when he slammed the other against the rock wall, knocking the breath out of him. He plundered Bofur's mouth before letting his lips trail down his neck, reaching the junction between shoulder and neck, then bit.

Bofur yelled, going limp as Dwalin's sharp fangs sank into his neck, moaning as the other drank. Yes, there was blood in vampires, they are alive, remember, and many had found that drinking some of another's blood was one, not fatal, and two, very pleasurable for both parties. Though it did leave them rather hungry. When Dwalin removed his teeth, Bofur growled lowly and shoved him into the water.

"You." He hissed, pulling off his clothes including his hat and jumping into the water. "You knew I was trying to get your attention and you made me wait." He shoved the other against the wall.

"And you have no idea how hard that was." Dwalin said, gripping Bofur's hips tightly. The sight of the normally mild-tempered vampire being dominating was making him hot. "Every time you told one of your ridiculous jokes I wanted to pull you behind a tree and take you then and there. But I waited." He smirked, hands moving downwards. "As attractive as you are, stopping in the middle of the journey for that would probably not be the best idea."

Bofur gasped as Dwalin's rough hands wrapped around his cock, his grip on the other's shoulder's weakening. Dwalin took the opportunity and surged upwards; catching the other off guard and pressing him against the wall again. His lips went to the other's neck, but he didn't bite. "You liked me feeding off you, didn't you?" His hands worked rhythmically, wringing low moans from the other.

"And if I did?" Bofur gasped out. Dwalin smirked.

"Repetitive, aren't you?" He mused, nipping lightly at the other's throat. "It would make me very happy." He picked up the pace.

"Dwalin, ah!" Bofur cried out as he came, spraying into the water. Dwalin licked his fingers clean, watching him come down from his high, waiting until Bofur stopped panting to kiss him. The vampire's eyes widened, tasting himself on Dwalin's lips.

Dwalin froze suddenly. "Oh crap."

"What?" Bofur asked, drawing back worriedly.

Dwalin smiled weakly. "Your cousin's going to kill me."

Bofur smirked, trailing his hands down Dwalin's chest. "Guess will just have to delay a bit." He said and their lips met again.

_**So, yeah. To anyone else in New Orleans, happy Mardi Gras.**_


End file.
